1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device for connecting a wiper blade to a wiper arm, and more particularly to a connecting device for connecting a wiper blade to a wiper arm wherein the wiper arm is provided at one side thereof with a hinge unit including retainers having a pin transversely disposed therebetween, the wiper blade is provided at the top of the middle thereof with an adapter for supporting a rubber blade member, by which the structure of the connecting device for connecting the wiper blade to the wiper arm is simplified, the pin is hingedly coupled into a coupling hole of the wiper blade in a state in which a projecting jaw protruding from the upper end of the coupling hole of the wiper blade is engaged with an inclined plane formed at the pin, the angle of the projecting jaw of the coupling hole and the angle of the inclined plane of the pin are adjusted so as to deviate from each other when the wiper blade is rotated so as to be located at the same level as the wiper arm in a state in which the pin and the coupling hole are coupled, thereby preventing the wiper blade from being separated from the wiper arm, and, at the same time, the retainers of the wiper arm are held at opposite sides of the outer circumference of the adapter of the wiper blade, thereby preventing the rotation of the wiper blade after the assembly between the wiper arm and the wiper blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wiper is mounted at a windshield facing forward at the front of a vehicle and a rear window facing backward at the rear of the vehicle to remove rainwater, snow or foreign matter from the windshield and the rear window so that a driver of the vehicle has a secure field of vision.
The wiper generally includes a wiper arm and a wiper blade. The wiper arm has a metal hook, and the wiper blade has a connector for fixing a rubber blade member. The ring of the wiper arm is coupled to the connector of the wiper blade.
Generally, the ring of the wiper arm is caught in a front arc part of the connector of the wiper blade.
Since the ring of the wiper arm is simply caught in the front arc part of the connector of the wiper blade, the ring of the wiper arm is frequently separated forward from the connector during the operation of the wiper, which may lead to the occurrence of a traffic accident.
Also, since the hook, made of a metal material, is exposed outward, the hook is readily corroded. Furthermore, when the vehicle is washed by hand, the hands directly contact a wiper arm connection device, possibly resulting in injury.